Three's A Crowd
by Compelled
Summary: Friendships, relationships, fights. XionAxelRoxasXion
1. Chapter 1

_Nobody on the road,_

_Nobody on the beach._

_I feel it in the air,_

_The summer's out of reach._

_Empty lake, empty streets._

_The sun goes down alone._

Roxas lounged on the pool raft, eyes shut tight as to block out the sun. This summer had been the craziest of his life. The exuberant redhead that had burst into it with little introduction, had also been yanked out of it with little farewell.

It left a disgusting taste of melancholy in mouth, along with the bittersweet taste of Axel's Juicy Fruit. He would, maybe, see the boy again but Destiny Islands was notorious for rich houses, an amazing faux beach, and steamy teen hook-ups on the tennis courts.

There wasn't much to do, since everyone was gone, but he did have free reign of the beach and movie theater. But going to the beach reminded him of Axel's pale skin and sinewy muscles, and the abandoned movie theater made him think of mid-horror movie blowjobs.

Everywhere he went, Axel's taunting shadow followed.

_I'm drivin' by your house,_

_Though I know you're not at home._

The blond wondered somewhere in the back of his mind if Axel had forgotten anything in the house that he and his family had stayed in, and debated whether or not it would be complete suicide to go find the key.

It was.

The cleaning ladies had done an amazing job cleaning up, all the sheets changed and carpets shampooed. But if he went into the closet, pressed himself into the furthest corner and hugged Axel's wife beater,

(it had been by the pool, he remembered Axel stripping it off and throwing it onto a lawn chair. After they'd had sex on the chair though, it had ended up on the ground. Then he found it in the bushes)

to his chest, he could see the boy leaning over him, elbow crooked and face lecherously close to his own. The white fabric still withheld the smell of sweat, detergent, and hair gel.

_I never will forget those nights._

_I wonder if it was a dream._

_Remember how you made me crazy?_

_Remember how I made you scream?_

Roxas remembered the kisses that felt like chewing Big Red, hot and burning, and more uncomfortable then pleasant; but addicting nonetheless.

_Now, I don't understand what happened to our love._

_But babe, I'm gonna get you back,_

_I'm gonna show you what I'm made of._

He can only hope that Axel's family will be back. Roxas will be the one to impress, this time. He isn't trapped in a swirling world of pastel colors and ugly shoes anymore; not that he was a part of it to begin with.

He knows Axel saw potential in him, which is why he took Roxas under his leather clad arm, let cold metal flick across his ear as he sneered insults there. Why he yanked Roxas out of his big rubber inner tube and inside his smoky personal bubble, inside himself.

Roxas allowed Axel to stretch him into his own mold, the one he hadn't been prepared to fill yet. He barely even put up a fight when Axel threw his Crocs into the lake.

_Out on the road today,_

_I saw a black flag sticker on a Cadillac._

_A little voice inside my head said,_

_"Don't look back, you can never look back"_

When Axel was around he thought of the other boy like a mentor, teaching how to be cool, how to be passionate, and how to be himself.

Now, he realizes Axel was teaching him how to feel. He had been barely drifting through life, never talking to anyone, never doing anything. He was simply there. He thought he would get through school, get through college, force his way through adulthood just as he had childhood and his teen years, and simply be done with it.

He had been an empty shell of what he'd seen around him, what everyone expected. He was still like that, he supposed, to everyone else.

But now he was brimming with knowledge of who he was and what he liked. All things he had known but never bothered to think about.

Axel had given him advice, breathed life into him with each of his burning, tingling kisses.

_I thought I knew what love was,_

_What the fuck did I know?_

_Those days are gone forever._

_I should just let them go but…_


	2. Tease

The differences between them really were quite surprising. Xion had always just assumed that all boys would be soft, and smooth, all small, rough scrapes and barely protruding tummys. Because that's how Roxas was. Her first, her only, her everything. He was soft and deliciously boyish, and when she kissed his blushing neck she tasted the bitter tang of leftover soap and too much body spray.  
But she was wrong. And in a sense, this whole situation was wrong, from the long, lean fingers playing across her pebbled nipple, to the worn down calluses on the palm of the hand resting on her butt. When she moaned raggedly into his shoulder, she only smelled his musky Cologne, and his skin was bittersweet with persperation. His stomach was rippled with defined muscles and his gleaming acidic eyes were nothing like Roxas' innocent ones. Axel was the kind of boy- no man, that Hayner would've insulted quietly, sneering, long after he'd already walked away, the kind of man Roxas would see, and immediatly shuffle her closer. He'd pull her shoulder into his armpit, curving his fingertips into her collarbone and rubbing his nose into the hair above her ear. Possessive in the jockboy way everyone expects.  
He was unfamiliar, yet still achingly familiar, and dangerously so, all at once. He was a walking contridiction of everything she'd based her knowledge of sexuality on, and he was determined to turn her world upside down, inside out, and backwards. Her appetite became insatiable, their meetings more frequent, and always fasterharderfaster then before. Between Axel drowning her in hazardous sex, smoke filling her lungs and lining her throat with its thick ashes, and Roxas' shy stumbling advances, a breathe of fresh virgin air only stirring the chalky need coating her very being. Axel's determined bruises on her hips faded as hesitantly as the stickiness from Roxas' ice cream kisses.  
She saw him, sometimes, as she giggled into her sweater sleeves, glancing coyly at the red tint lining the back of Roxas' neck. She'd been in the middle of convincing Roxas's to go buy her a pretzel dog from the cart in the park, when a flash of red hair and loose khaki shorts caught her eye. Axel had turned the corner, chuckling at something his friend said, a large bulky mechanic who called her Cupcake and ran his fingers of her bra straps when Axel wasn't looking, and pulling at one of his earrings. Roxas jogged back over to her, juggling pretzels and cups of lemonade, hesitating as Axel walked toward them. The man gave a sneering smirk in their direction, inclining his head toward Xigbar and muttering eyes still locked on Xion's strained Polo buttons. Xion could see Roxas' spine stiffening, the youth obviously torn and confused, pouty lips twisting into a scowl. She bumped her hipbone into Roxas' side, smiling and brushing his knuckles with her cheek. Roxas' turned back toward her, luckily missing the waggling finger-wave sent their way.

Axel's hand was still pressed into her lower belly, and her head was still thrown back and digging into the pillow, when he first asked about Roxas. She blinked and choked on her gulping breaths, hiccuping her way out of her post-orgasm lull. He snickered against her inner thigh, nosing the bit of stubble she'd missed when she waxed. Xion's not quite sure his to respond, what to say, but she supposes it doesn't matter anyway, because Axel doesn't wait for her excuses, sliding a hand under her ass and throwing her thigh onto his shoulder.  
By the time she's humming into his hairline and playing with the mess oozing between her fingers, she forgets he's asked at all.

She remembers when Hayner tells Roxas about the skinny freak 'who had, like no fucking joke man, pierced nipples and like, fucking prison gang tattoos' hanging a bit to close to the school. Roxas wholeheartedly agrees to be there to kick his ass, and Xion's only thought is how they're tribal designs, and Axel got hem because his late uncle, his godfather, had them.

She's walking blindly with the group, thinking about the slight curve of Axel's dick, wondering if Roxas' curves as well. She's thinking of his thickness in her mouth, wondering if Roxas' would let her suck his cock in the middle of a gory horror flick, wondering if he'd be able to block out the terror and focus on her like Axel can.

Then, she can hear a catcall, looks up to see a familiar faded sign she can't quite place, proclaiming something about oil, transmissions, or brakes or whatever. She protests quickly, tugging Roxas' arm and insisting they all turn around. But Hayner's already at the open garage door, loudly complaining about filthy hippies who didn't finish school. The rest of the mindless herd chimes in response, Roxas' glancing at Xion's worried lip and watery eyes before stepping forward and grasping Hayner's shoulder. Axel catches his eye and smirked over to Xigbar about little boys who couldn't satisfy pretty ladies. Roxas' sneers about junkies and motherfuckers, and Xion knows the look of rage is really internal hurt, and she tells Roxas to stop. Xigbar tells the punk to get off his property, then rolls back under the car, blowing a kiss toward Xion first. Hayner, oblivious as always, doesn't catch it, but Roxas knows, she knows, and Axel knows, and Roxas knows they know.

And Roxas turns his head toward Hayner, but keeps his eyes on Axel as he says, "I'm done."  
Hayner looks confused, but Roxas is dragging him away already, and no one notices Xion already crying because Axel is shaking his head, the game isn't fun anymore, not now that he knows, and King Soloman would've ripped her in half, but its too late, which is a shame.

Because she would've chosen in a heartbeat.


End file.
